Percy Jackson and the Last Prophecy
by Lucemon.009
Summary: Before the gods there where Titans, before the Titans there were the Primordials, but before everything there was Chaos. For the third and last time Percy must help save the fate of the world. BTW I'm obviously not Rick Riordan so I do not own the Characters or the Series PJO and BOO
1. Prologue

Percy Jackson and the last Prophecy

Prologue

Percy kind of expected to the dream before it even happened. He hoped he would be wrong, but here he was, in Tartarus again. The strange thing about it was that he did not feel any kind of pain or the hostility he had experienced from the place the last time he had been there. It was almost as if he was watching the place from another pair of eyes, or another plane of existence. Schist. Percy realized he was not having his usual Tartarus nightmares, it was a dream vision instead. Double schist. Those things only came to him when something awfully bad was about to happen and, more importantly, the bad things that happened when he had a dream vision were never just bad: they were the apocalyptic kind of bad.

Percy's vision zoomed in, he recognized the terrain, he floated against his will with no apparent direction. Just when he thought things were going bad, the vision got darker, then he went sideways. He knew this path, Hades, he had crossed it to get to the heart of Tartarus. He passed the place where he fought the arai and Damasen's hut. Just when he was about to close his eyes to pass through the House of Night -the only way for him to get to the heart of Tartarus -Percy came to a halt. He was, once more, at the edge of the realm of Chaos, where he defeated Akhlys and tricked Nix to get to the Doors of Death. He did't like the place, it reminded him of the terrified look on Annabeth's face as he drowned Misery in her own poison and tears. He was about to look away when he felt a familiar presence; near the edge of Chaos, the dark got, well, darker as Nix manifested herself in all her shadowy magnificence. Right next to her, the toxic air seemed to solidify into a being so malevolent it seemed to attract everything around him, Tartarus himself. Percy got bad vives from seeing these two together, he wanted to run and yell for help, but he was too stunned to move. Both of them held up their arms to the void, and cut themselves with one of their talons, spilling golden ichor, the blood of the immortals, which turned dark as it disolved into the nothingness that was Chaos. Just when Percy thought he could not be more terrified, the immortals spoke in unison

"Father, speak to us."

The void obliged, speaking with a surprisingly softer and younger voice than that of its offspring, it was almost childish. "First, my grandson, then my beloved daughter. What is it going to take to make the gods understand that their time has passed? It is time for me to make things the way I intended to when I rose everything from myself."

"But father," Tartarus spoke "Even you have to understand, the demigods defeated Kronos, overcame me, and even reduced Gaia to almost nothing. How can anything possibly—"

"Enough!" Chaos interrupted, his voice sounding this time like a thousand blades scraping against a wall.

_Well, lovely family trait. _Percy thought, his voice reminded him of that of Kronos' but of course this was Chaos; his grandfather.

"You will not speak to me as an equal, son," Chaos continued in the same raspy voice, before it returned to it previously childish tone. "Everything in creation comes from me, even you. And yes, they reduced my daughter and her son to a state in which they will never be able to form a consciousness ever again." He laughed. "Well, at least not by themselves, they will be needing a bit of help. Fortunately, fate is on our side now"

"What do you have planned, dear father?" Nix asked. "I'm sure it will be delightfully dark."

Chaos' child like voice sounded exited. "In fact yes, my dear Night. The gods thought the war with the giants was the last chapter, but they forget and important fact. Everything comes in groups of three."

What in the name of the Fates is that supposed to mean? Percy wanted to ask, but Tartarus beat him to it.

"What do you mean, father?"

"I am being literal, Tartarus. Number 3 is an important number in divine matters. There are three eldest gods, three furies, three Fates. What I am trying to get to, is that there is a third chance for me to see the cosmos as I want it to be. A third chance for the gods to face their downfall. There is going to be a third and last great prophecy. And this time, Olympus will fall."

The vision faded away and Percy woke up screaming and covered in cold sweat.


	2. Chapter 1- An angel watching over me

Percy Jackson and the last Prophecy

Chapter 1- An angel watching over me

"What the holly Hera was that?" Percy asked Chiron. He was still sweaty, his skin clammy and the shadow of his nightmare hanging over him like a storm cloud.

After Percy had woken up we ran straight to him and explained everything about his dream. Oddly, Chiron didn't look concerned at all.

"Percy, I know usually demigods drift off to other places during their dreams. This helps them with quests and it gives them useful information. But sometimes boy, the dreams are just that, dreams," the centaur explained.

The raven haired teen sighed, "How can you be so sure?"

"I am sure because you suffered a lot of trauma when you were in Tartarus. You were in the very place where everything in creation was born, that had to leave some kind of sequel.", Seeing that Percy was still shaken and looking like a truck had run him over, Chiron softened his tone and continued, "Besides, if Chaos's consciousness was stirring we should have noticed by now. Remember that when Gaia first started to wake the gods caught up almost immediately. Something that powerful and vast can't just simply start acting up without anyone noticing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Percy admitted. "Well, thanks Chiron. I'll be heading back to bed then."

Percy walked out of the Big House and headed to towards his cabin. It was times like that he didn't like being the son of Poseidon: since Thalia was with Artemis and Jason went back to Camp Jupiter for a while, Percy was the one who had to walk the most. He passed by the arena and was about to check up on miss O'Leary when he heard yelling.

"You have to let go of the pain! Why wont you let me help you?" said a voice. It sounded frustrated, so Percy kept listening.

"Because I have never been good at letting people in, because when I do they normally tend to cross a line, just like you just did!" said a second voice.

Silently, Percy walked towards the voices. Half hidden in the shadows he saw Nico and Will; they were far enough that he could not make out their faces but it was clear that they were fighting and it did not take much time for Percy to guess what they were fighting about.

"I just said that I want you to be more social, to have more friends! Maybe that way people will stop fearing you, when they know you like I do!" the blond exclaimed, "Maybe if you show them what a great—"

"That is the thing Will, you don't know me", Nico interrupted, "You are the happy sunshine boy that is easy to like. Now I'm accepted, but people will always fear me to a certain extent. It's who I am and if you don't like it… then we're done."

Just as Nico said those words Will stomped his foot on the ground and walked away. Nico was about to do the same when he spotted Percy in the distance. The son of Hades gave Percy his deluxe _Forget what you just saw or I will feed your soul to Cerberus _stare before disappearing into the shadows and appearing right in front of Percy.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Percy?" he asked.

"I was just walking towards my cabin when I heard you", Percy answered, "Are you okay, Nico?"

Percy stared at the spot where Nico had just been and sighed, shaking his head slightly and promising himself to check on him later, when neither of them were tired or angry. He walked back to his cabin and was too busy imagining how his conversation with Nico would go, to notice that someone was watching him.

At the top of the stands in the arena a shadowy presence with many pure white feathered wings laughed childishly.

"This is very interesting", it said; and in the blink of an eye it disappeared.


End file.
